Tricked
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Even a seasoned CSI can be tricked! Please read and review!
Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Tricked

"Daddy?" Jasmine said as she gently tapped Nick's face as he slept on the couch.

"What kiddo?" He asked incoherently. "If I get all the words right on my spelling test can we go to ice cream?"

"Sure princess." He told her, not really hearing what she said.

Jasmine walked happily into the other room.

The next day after school Jasmine was very excited.

"Daddy, I got all my spelling words right, let's go to ice cream." She said happily.

"Good job kiddo, I'm very proud of you, but daddy is really tired, no ice cream tonight." He told her with a slight smile.

"But you said we could." She said sadly.

"I did? When did I say that?"

"Yesterday, when you were asleep on the couch." She informed him.

"You asked when I was asleep?"

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head vigorously.

Jackie was overhearing this and was mightily struggling not to laugh.

"Sweetie, you can't ask me when I'm asleep because daddy doesn't know what he's saying."

"Ok, next time I won't, now let's go for ice cream." She said as she tugged on his arm.

" _Well I did say we would, apparently_." Nick mumbled.

"Alright, get your shoes on kids, we are going for ice cream." He told the kids.

The kids cheered and they raced to get their shoes on.

Jackie decided to stay home with the babies so she could get some stuff done.

After Nick had left with the other kids Jackie took a load of laundry out of the dryer and brought it upstairs so she could fold it.

The babies laid happily on the floor, cooing up at the animals on their tummy time mats (Jackie had laid them on their backs so they could see the animals) while Jackie folded the laundry on the couch so she could keep an eye on them.

"Are those animals fun to look at?" She asked the infants with a chuckle as she listened to their happy and excited squeals.

After she'd folded the laundry she picked the babies up and put each of them in their swings and then pulled the swings out into the kitchen so she could load the dishwasher.

When that had been completed she pulled the swings back into the living room, took the babies out of the swings, put them in their bouncers and then went into the kitchen to get two bottles.

She had just sat between the two bouncers and stuck the bottles into both of the babies mouths when the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Jackie asked the babies who both seemed to be enthralled by the noise of the doorbell, both of their little faces showing surprise at the noise.

She got up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Catherine."

Jackie opened the door.

"Hi, is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No, not at all, come on in."

"I brought you back those recipes you let me have." Cath said as she handed her a stack of paper.

"Oh, you can keep those, I have other copies." Jackie told her.

"Ok, thanks." Catherine told her as she took the papers back.

"Want me to feed one of them?" Catherine asked after seeing the bottles on the floor and the babies in their bouncers.

"Sure, if you want that'd be great, thanks." Jackie said.

"Ok, let me wash my hands." Catherine said as she shuffled quickly into the kitchen.

Catherine came back moments later.

Jackie picked Boone out if his bouncer, grabbed one of the bottles and handed the baby and a bottle to Catherine who was now sitting on the couch.

Jackie then went and picked up Ryan and his bottle and sat down on the couch with him in her arms so she could feed him.

"So do you want to hear a story about how a first grade little girl named Jasmine tricked a seasoned crime scene investigator?" Jackie asked with a grin.

Catherine laughed.

"Yes, I have a feeling I am going to like this story."

"I'm sure you will, almost as much as I did." Jackie responded.

Jackie told her how Jasmine had tricked Nick into taking her for ice cream and when she was done Catherine had tears streaming down her face she was laughing so hard.

Apparently Jackie wasn't the only one that found the kids amusing!

The End!


End file.
